Smashers Unleashed
by epicninjas
Summary: Your world as you knew it is gone, how far are you willing to go, to get it back.-Captain John Price OCs CLOSED The quote is literal. Certain humans are forced to go to the smasher world,what will happen? on Hiatus
1. Chapter 2:preview

HEY PEOPLE IT'S ME ,ANYWAY LET'S MOVE ON,FROM NOW ON MY A/Ns WILL BE IN THIS FORM, YO,DIABLO I'M USING MY DSI TO DO THIS SO THERE WILL BE SOME MINOR ERRORS, VOLITION,THANKS,IM ALSO ADDING THE NUMBER OF OCs ACCEPTED TO 20,ON WITH THE STORY! The year was 2020, Russia was making a grab for power as it had declared war on the rest of the world. The countries of the world were in panic because Russia had launched 30 "Czor Bomba" nuclear missles at the rest of Asia,Europe,and North America.(other than its allies of cource) Recently,a planet was discovered that was in the"Goldilocks" zone That was able to support human life, and other unknown species. The missles weren't sceduled to contact for over a year,so the leaders of the Geneva convention made a plan to send 21 canidates to the planet. 


	2. the actual chapter1

I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY,ON WITH THE STORY (Ookami's POV) "Why the hell do you want me to go to another planet?" I asked when two men in suits told me that I had been chosen to go to the other planet in the "goldilocks" zone . "You,young man, and the other 20 chosen have certain capabilities beyond human,you yourself have a metal arm,and,if memory serves,you are a the fact that you graduated PANAM at age 7 is quite a feat." said the one on my left,who was flipping through my file"How the f- did you get that?" I asked enraged that he had my file. "All of the posible threats to the world on earth have detailed files,very detailed files,I see here that last year you went on a mission with the navy SEALS,you were comended greatly for civilian work in the military,you even got to shake the president's hand" "Stop looking at my file,that was top secret how the hell do you know if you weren't there, they told me that it wouln't go on my file." I told him "I'll go but only if you swear to not brand me as a threat to the planet." "You got yourself a deal,lad."said the one on my right "I must war you though,some of the people there were killers and mercinaries." said the one on my left again."I'll fit right in."I said recalling my days as a bounty hunter. 2 Hours later "Who's the racer?" I asked seeing the girl next to us was challenging people to races left and right "Her last name is Falcon I can't recall her first name at the she comes." said the man who's name turned out to be from russian heritage"nikolai panzer" as he told me "I'm russian american,but I take pride in my country,yet I hate it because they launched the "czar bomba" those monstrosities will wipe out the human race." "Agreed"I said. ANOTHER CLIFHANGER,UGH,WELL AT LEAST I GOT THE STORY STARTED 


	3. chapter 2: meeting the racer and the jap

Hey everyone I'm not using capital lock because I'm using my blackberry not my dsi,also I am still accepting OCs in this chapter I will show some of the ones I have accepted ONTO THE STORY "Hi my name's Lexi who are you?" Said the racer girl when she came up to me after the agents had left."The name's Ookami but you can call me metal,so your Lexi Falcon if the agents weren't lying about your last name" I said smiling except for the last part. She winced at the sight of my teeth "Don't worry I don't bite,unless you try to hurt my friends" I said smirking at the last part"I hope that'll never happen." She said"You and me both" I said "Did you do that yourself?"She asked pointing at my teeth"Hell no,you see,my mother was injected with wolf DNA during pregnancy I was the result."I explained "Oh,I thought you filed them,so anything else I need to know before I challenge you to a race?" She asked "Other than this"I pulled up my sleeve revealing my metal arm"no."She gasped at the sight of my arm "what the hell happened!" "A killer tried to kill my parents he shot my arm off with a shotgun,this shotgun to be exact,I blacked out after I shot him with his own pistol,from blood loss,next thing I know I'm strapped to a table with this thing then it feels like my shoulder exploded after I got injected with a sensitivity drug,yeah it hurt that much, they were linking my nerves to the arm I woke up right when they did it too ,talk about tough luck." The shotgun I had on my back was the shotgun I gestured to"that's a lot to take in,anyway you want to race?"She said "Nothin better to do footrace or dragrace?" I asked "Dragrace but I don't see your ride." She answered "Who said I needed one?" I said as I ran in a blur to the other side of the parkimg lot we were in. "Being part wolf has it's advantages,I can run at speeds that rival sportscars." She smirked "Well then let's race she said as she got into her BMW. "3...2...1...GO!" I said dashing forward as I ran beside the car "Damn your fast!" She said above the wind "Like I said being part wolf has its advantages" I said making a final push that landed me the wind "What the f- is in that thing!"I asked panting "A V8 320 horsepower why?" She said "because it took more effort than it usually does to win against a BMW now I know why." I said "and that was?" "First off,320 horsepower I'm used to just 300 second off,your a better driver than you look." I said "thanks,I try." "We should head back." I said "yeah,nice racing with ya." She said "Anytime.". 30 seconds later "Hey Lexi who's the 7 year old?" I asked motioning towards a japanese girl "her name's Suzuki I think. Maybe you should say "hi" to her your name's japanese and I think you speak it too." She told me nudging me towards the girl "fine and yes,(I do speak japanese)" I said tha last part in japanese to emphasize the point. I walked towarde the girl and held out a hand "(Hi my name's Ookami,yes my mother named me wolf.)" I told her she grabbed my hand and examined it for some reason I wasn't aware that my glove had ripped during the race"(Ookami-san why is your arm metal?)" She asked "(I was protecting my parent's honor by protecting them,a dishonorable man shot it off,I'm sorry I had to tell you that harming a child's mind taints my honor do you forgive me?)" I asked. "(I forgive you,but why did your mother name you wolf?)" She said "(Because scientists wanted to see what would happen if a pregnant woman was injected with wolf DNA, I was the result,I can run really fast,I can hear and smell everything even better,and my teeth are fangs,I apologize if I scared you.)" I said barring my teeth to show that I wasn't lying "(apology accepted.)" She said "(oh and another thing,call me metal)"I said (All japanese talking will be like this) and yes chinese people aren't the only people honor driven Epicninjas out 


	4. Chapter 5

HEY EVERYONE, I'M INTRODUCING TWO MORE OCs IN THIS CHAPTER WHO WILL IT BE...MUAHAHAHA "Hey,lexi,you know who that is?" I asked gesturing toward a girl that reminded me of something that I kept secret from everyone I met,my phsycic ability'FLASHBACK' "God, my head hurts like hell right now."I thought"What was that metal?" asked my best friend huey(the one from mgs peace walker,this is still not a crossover!) "I didn't say anything but I thought'god,my head hurts like hell'"I told my disabled friend "Thats wierd, ever scince the visit to the nuclear plant have people been baffled by you when you thought something openly?" Huey asked "Yeah,why?"I said"because I think that the radiation made a reaction in your mutated brain that opened the phycic channel,slightly though because,if it was major you would have sent your bed flying out of your window yesterday,considering the state you were in."'END FLASHBACK' "Her names janet,I think." said my new friend."I,m gonna go say 'hi' "I said walking towards the new canidate "Wow,another phycic"said a voice in my head "What the hell,are you doing this!" I sent the thought towards the girl who was looking at me surprised "If it is you you can just talk you know that,I don't know how long you were in my head but please,get out." "I wasn't thinking to you I was doing that to my brother,how the hell did you hear that."she sent back "Your thinking too openly any other phycic can hear you,good thing I'm the only other one so far,Well I'm Ookami,where's your brother I dont see anyone else here,but I smell death,is your brother a spirit or something?" I asked only to be replied to by a different mind "Yeah,that would be me,I'm Jace my sis is the one that sensed you were a phycic,oh yeah,I am dead but I took possesion of the sword Janet's carrying." "Well that connects the dots,"I said "no wonder I smelled death." "Why do you keep saying you smell death?"asked janet "I'm a mutant part wolf part human and I have a metal arm." 


	5. Chapter 6 liftoff!

no more caps. I think that's what's restricting me to -400 words _ "Hey,what's your name?" I asked to a newcomer "Hatt Ress,now f-k off." he growled with a rage uncontained."Damn,someone's an assole."I wispered to janet gesturing at "Hatt" hoping that he didn't hear me "You don't say." said jace surprising me,again..."For pete's sake man stop popping in and out of my head you're scaring the crap out of me." I sent to him "Not my fault I have to talk this way."he said "Well,anyway, his name's Hatt Ress I personally don't trust him,... hey, it looks like were we're launching soon." I told the group of friends I had made : a small shy japanese girl named Suzuki,a racer named lexi, the pair of phycics janet and jace and a 17 yr. old trooper named allonon who also was in MSF who would've guessed, and last but not least a canadian trooper who called himself dragonjo many others were lined up infront of us,Hatt Ress t the front pushing people out of his way just wanting to get the exibition done with."Man that dude's an a-" I thought "No sh- sherlock." replied jace. "Passengers please take your seats,and refrain from fighting during the liftoff." said nikolai over thge intercom. -Time jump- "3...2...1 we have liftoff!" Yelled nikolai when there was a miniture earthquake inside the shuttle "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Yelled dragonjo as we rose out of the platform and into orbit inaudiable because none of us had turned off our radios after that we turned on the radios "You are now free to move around the inside of the shuttle, that includes you that can survive the vacuum of space."nikolai jocingly radioed knowing that none of us could do that"you will be landing on the specified planet in 58 hours 2days and 10 hours weadvise you to stay causious when you land you never know what's over there." nikolai radioed serious this time -2 days 9hrs 59. - Landing i 1,there was a thump "landing succesfu"I told hq 


	6. Chapter 7 the first fight

Holy crap 7 chaps allready ONTO THE STORY We all jumped out of the shuttle excitedly and most of us were surprised when we discovered that the air was breathable "Well that explains the plants." I said.3 seconds later I was scared the crap out of by a GIANT FRIGGIN HAND that had came out of nowhere laughing like a maniac"Oh,hi I'm Crazy Hand. Anyways, OW!" I don't know what he was going to say but as an instinct I jumped at him landed on him and shot him point blank in the finger (yes the middle finger) I should've saw the sword coming,in no time flat I was pinned against the wall of the shuttle with my blade at my enemy's throat and his on mine"link let him go he's a friendly,Crazy just surprised him I would know that arm anywhere,Ookami what are you doing here?" Ordered then asked a voice I knew too well "Snake, is that you?" I asked removing my blade from my attacker's throat as he did the same "Well it's been 3 years hasn't it and you still remember me peace walker was that scarring?" Said my old mentor and the person that was like a father to me,snake aka big boss,"Yes, it was." Said me and allonon him being there as well."How the hell did you get here?" I asked "I was invited to join a tournament that started a few days ago,your late." He said calmly "What do you mean I'm late I was at Miller's funeral for 3 days before I was chosen by two men from the geneva convention so that in case the czar bomba doesn't get destroyed in orbit we could evacuate the Earth!"I yelled at him for being so clueless to what was going on "and if you haven't noticed I just blew a hole in a GIANT FUCKING HAND,almost got killed by a man wearing green and found out that you weren't dead!" "Dude calm down I don't know who this guy is but you do calm down and tell us." Jace told me openly so everyone can hear him speaking in my head."Everyone the man in the sneaking suit,eye patch,and bandana is snake aka big boss." I told everyone behind me,he saluted,"I saw the shuttle so I came to have a look,link,being faster than me, got here first and saw Ookami attack Crazy if you have played "Super Smash Brothers Brawl",you can see that we are from that game but In reality the tournament has just begun and you,my good people have been chosen to take part in the tournament." He told us. Naturaly we were all dumbfounded and yet we followed the "smashers",as they called themselves, into the place they told us was "Smash Mansion" "I can,t believe I'm in this mess." I told snake "yeah,me neither just think of it as an oppertunity to show off your streignths." He told me "That's how I got through my first battle you should be having yours after you meet Master Hand." "What? I don't even get to rest!" I said considering I didn't sleep the entire flight "sorry,that's the rule, I'll be watching so try not to mess up or I'll lecture you when your done." He said the he said something to link who motioned for the rest of the group to follow him to the observatory "good luck."Said suzuki,jace,janet,dragonjo,lexi,and allonon."Thanks" isaod before they all were out of earshot. We walked to a room that had another giant floating hand in it this one the right hand and not allways spasming "hello Ookami I am master hand from here on your smasher name will be "metal" mainly because it's easier to pronounce then your real name anyway,now that that's over with,"I was transported to the final destination stage"metal versus meta knight!" Yelled master hand "3.2.1 GO" he yelled and the blue masked spherical swordsman came at me I allready had my blade ready and countered his attack easily, I looked at the HUD that had suddenly appeared infront of me so that I would be able to foght and be able to se my damage ratio it was a stock match 1 stock each so I decided to try to end it quickly and failed 3 minutes in the smashball appeared meta knight was stuck in a pitfall so I had the chance to get it before he got out, three slashes and a shotgun blast took it out giving me the power to unleash my final smash "CANINE FURY!" I yelled lunging at meta knight stabbing him through the leg immolbilizing him as I unleashed a torrent of attacks being fuled by rage induced by the smash ball ending the match with a bang as I got my shotgun out and shot him point blank "honestly,I expected more." I taunted after I defeated him retracting my blade, "That was crazy!" Yelled Lexi as she came back from hers (they had their matches at the same time) "yes,yes it was."I said earning a laugh from janet and jace "nice work out there kid" said a wolf in a pilots uniform with a blaster that had a blade attached to it on his hip "the names wolf that's pretty good considering you beat meta knight on a first match you got some skill kid" he said "whaddoaya know, my real name means wolf in japanese before you even ask my mother named me it because I'm a mutant the final smash you saw is one example." I told him "well anyway I'm goin to be your roomate for the tournament so don't be surprised if you see a target with a bunch o scorch marks on it next to the door okay." He told me this is going to be a long trip Hey everybody just wanted to make the story longer REVIEW DO IT... NAO *pulls out puppy* do it and you get a free internet shi-tzu puppy 


	7. Chapter 8 the death at the mansion

Hey everyone it's me if you review I will burn snakes beard off snake:"no motherfuckin way" *does death stare* me:I'm not scared of the death stare so prepare to have a blowtorch burning your beard next chap. Review responses: Traveling master:shi-zhu puppies are cute and small I doubt you can kill zombies with it unless you tape a blade 2 it's back Juni:she will be in this chapter ONTO THE STORY -in the living room of the smansion- I was talking to link about wolves condifering we both had an idea of what it was like to be one,him more than me"please tell me that the tail isn't a huge annoyance."I asked considering huey told me that I was probably going to grow a tail in 2 months "it can be at times but only when your trying to sneak behind a rock and you forget that you have a tail, trust me you do not want to gwt caught as a wolf against 5 shadow beasts." He told me "how'd you get that arm reinforced like that,I've seen the amount you lift with that arm 300 pounds are you serious!" He said after remembering the gym we were in'why do we have to work out every day that's a stupid rule' I thought"let's just say it's not hollow and it's made of adamantium,strongestmetal on earth,the blade though is vibranium I found out how strong it was when I threw a 200 pound man out of a hotel window with little effort too guess that'll help me when I fight bowser and ganondorf."I explained,he laughed "yeah it will,my clawshot bareley pulls bowser that dude wheighs a ton." He said "hey Link,do you play GoW"(gears of war)I asked tyrning on the xbox and loading the game in,meanwhile lexi was racing falcon her adopted father presumed missing until now,allonon was at the shooting range with snake,pit,dragonjo,and Ress(I'm calling Hatt Ress Ress ok)Ress still being a heartless a** was trying to shoot pit thinking there should only be one angel archer in the tournament,janet was talking with zelda and peach for some reason and jace was scaring the crap out of people by surprise talking with them right now he was talking with ganondorf about how he put his soul into the claymore ,and the pokemon were outside bing chased by suzuki and the pk users red was playing super mario bros on the wii with mone other then mario,luigi,yoshi,and wario "a little,haven't gotten to play much considering I've been in matches all day." Said link "Lest's play then I'm stuck on the part where you try to kill the giant corpser(GoW 3) -3 minutes later-"Aim for it's eye,aim for it's eye you have the longshot use it!" Link told me surprising me that he was almost as good as snake at this game "last eye,and...boom." I said sniping the last eye of the giant locust spider-thing sening it sprawling in a blind rage into walls and ending up collapsing the cave our characters marcus and cole were fighting it in ,we high-fived when the end of chapter transision came onto the screen. After that we played horde mode for a little bit then got bored and decided to annoy bowser the result: Link's sheath being overheated by bowsers fire-breath burning his tunic "hey metal if you ever want to spar just ask 'k" said Link as I was leaving "no problem"I replied "I'll fight anytime,anyway bye." I was exaughsted from running from bowser and just plain being hyper so I decided to go to my room and hit the hey when I opened the door a plasma burst flew by my head and hit the bullseye on the target "wolf,when you hear me coming in stop shooting the friggin target,anyway I'm gonna hit the hey." I told wolf who just lowered the blaster "sure kid." -2 hours later- I woke to the felling of a gun at my head "one move and you lose your head" said Ress "I don't know who you think you are but if you keep showing off in the ring I will kill you slowly,painfully,I will finish what my father started if you keep being the big shot,hear me?" He was going to kill me I saw the look in his eyed the look of something that had to be done in this case avenge someone "I don't know who your father was or what he did to me ,but you might want to lower the gun unless you want to be skewered." I told him knowing that he just then saw my blade pointing at his heart in less then a second I grabbed the gun with my other hand the pinned hin against the wall with the gun pointed at his head "what did your father start,and what was his connection to me!ANSWER ME,NOW!" I told him pulling back the hammer of the gun,he looked at my arm revealing what his answer"holy mother of god." I said stepping back in shock of what was revealed "the truth hurts that's what you got the son of the man you killed that tried to kill you I will finish you I swear it."He said "well your going to have to break that swear because you dead man."I told him "wha-urk" he murmered then grunted when the blade skewered him from behind "I'm gone for one minute and you manage to almost get yourself killed are you serious?" Said wolf with master hand behind him assesing the body of the late "Hatt Ress" "we will send the body back to earth via portal his family should know of his death,no you will not be diciplinned for this he was trying to kill you wolf saved your life. A simple act of heroism from wolf. Ookami his family will hunt you down when you return to Earth you may have to stay here if they ever find out how he died,you might want to put that into consideration." Said master hand "I know sir, I know it's just he didn't deserve to die he wanted revenge and he deserved it but he didn't have to kill."I said feeling sympathy at the fallen fighter,he didn't deserve this'I thought 'I'll explain it to his family when I get back to earth if I get back to earth' Sorry I had to kill off diabolo's OC but that was a writers block and that was the only solution EPICNINJAS AWAAAAAAAAY 


	8. Chapter 8

I GOT A CONSTANT REVIEWER YAY OK SNAKE LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH *tied up snake revealed, burns snake's beard off* review and chuck norris joins the brawl ONTO THE STORY... -2 weeks after incedent- Well the body had been buried and life had seemed to turn back to normal.I was talking to link when Snake walked by "Ookami master hand want's to see you." he said blankly then walked away. I shrugged then walked to master hand's office "You wanted to see me?" I asked "Yes we are here to inform you that the nukes have been intercepted in orbit, it seems haley's comet crashed into the main one then the detonation triggered the others, that's the good news the bad news is that the radiation has reached fatal levels, you cannot go back to earth until the radiation disperses and if my calculations are correct that will take centuries, and that's with the vaccum of space helping. The rest of the smashers have been informed you may have to stay here the Geneva convention has been informed and they in turn have notified your landlords and welcome you to your new home." I should've known by the look on snake's face that it was grave news -1 month later- I was waiting for snake at the shooting range when Zelda,of all people,called me over. "Yeah Zelda?" I asked "I know that everyone thinks I like Link but I don't he just rescued me a lot but he has a girl from his hometown that he's dating." She said "Why are you telling me this?" I said, she kissed my cheek earning a blush from me and a surprised look on my face " Does that answer your question." She said with a giggle I was in shock ,"If you want to date ask master hand to lower the border lines on the eldin bridge stage,I'll take you around Hyrule and maybe we'll go out to dinner at Telma's." she said "Ok I'll see you in 2 hours? I have to brawl Lexi,Allonon,and Starr." I said "See you there."She said 'what the hell did I get myself into' I thought -2 hours later- "Sir, I was wondering if you could lower the borderlines on the bridge of Eldin stage I wabt to get to know the landscape better." I asked master hand "Go ahead,and you don't have to lie Zelda told me that you were probably going to say something like that, I lost a bet,damn." He said "Ok sir thanks." I said as I headed for the portal to the stage "Good luck kid." Said crazy hand as I walked through the portal Zelda was waiting for me " You won the bet that you and MH had." I informed her "Thought so,anyway where should we go?" She asked "probably somewhere not too public or you'll get dragged back to your castle Princess." I teased "Shut up, well you do have a point." She snapped her fingers "I got it,let's go to Ordon." She said before mounting a white horse next to her "I'll ride you escort." She said in a tone of power "Ok, I'm not exactly a knight but,Ok." I said grabbing the reigns as link had taught me -when your not riding make sure that you don't pull hard on the reigns it'll hurt the horse- from there we went to Kakariko and were greeted by many gorons and the elder along with Malo who was trying to get me to buy something from his shop, then when we were halfway through Hyrule field I felt the reigns tense as the horse grew tired "Zelda the horse is getting tired you should probably walk or it'll fall to fatigue ." I said "Fine it's just faster to ride than to walk." She said "We're almost there and we'll be able to talk without me having to look up all the time." I said "Ok I'm going,I'm going." She said as she dismounted "but I at least want to do something boyfriends and girlfriends do."I blushed at this, then she noticed and said"Is this your first date?" I was embarrassed but answered anyway "Yeah it is, not many girls want to go out with a guy that scares people." She blushed as she grabbed my hand "well I do and you don't scare anyone here so I think you might like it here." She said as we walked through the area around ordon spring "there it is." I said pointing at the gate,I just then became aware that I was standing in the spring when I saw my arm no longer metal but my flesh and blood arm "Ho-ly chiz." Said Zelda as she saw it "You said it." I said at a loss for words, iwas then glomped by a happy princess Zelda then we fell into the spring "Your arm is normal now did the spring do it? I don't care your arm is normal and I'm happy for you." She said with a little bit of a giggle when she saw me blush at how close we were "you blush so easily." She said then she kissed me passionately, I don't know what came over me but I kissed her back feeling the happiest I've been in a long time "We should get back to the mansion soon." She said "Why don't you meet me in the kitchen 10 minutes after we get back?"I said getting up then pulling her up from the spring "meet you there,get there early and I might make you something special." She said with a wink "Who said you were cooking?" I said with a smirk as we walked through the portal.-5 mins. Later- "Your way early I said as Zelda walked into the kitchen where I was cooking "it's a habit."She said she saw the salad in on her seat at the table "I'm almost done...Done! I said pulling out the small cake from the oven "My mother was a baker this is a family recipe usually used in wedding cakes but, since you gave such a great first date I thought I'd make it,oh and kirby's asleep so we don't have to worry about that puffball." I said as I put the slice of cake in front of her,she was blushing,probably from me mentioning that it was mainly used in wedding cakes."Oh my gosh this is great!" She said after she took a bite "thought you might like it I added some lon lon milk to the batter I'm guessing it helped." I said smirking -30 minutes and 3 pieces each later- "Where is kirby when you need him." I mumbled as we sat there on the verge of cake comas just then the pink puffball came in and sucked up all of the evidence that the cake ever existed "What the FUCK!" We said when we saw the little kirby walk by "OooooK,Well I have one more thing for you Ookami." Said zelda after the human vacuum dissapeared, she kissed me before going to her room 'Best friggin day EVER' I thought MY SISTER MADE ME WRITE A ROMANCE CHAP IN ALL of MY FICS DO NOT GET ALL "PERVERT!" ON ME IT IS MY SIS's FAULT REVIEW 


	9. Chapter 9

FIXING MIX UP ONTO THE STORY: "I need some backup,john!" I yelled into the radio chucking a grenade into the crowd of primids"Dude,a grenade seriously aint that a copyright infrigment?" said my partner for this session john strider who jumped into the crowd of primids swinging his staff as he did so "You ever heard of robin john?" I said blowing holes in primids by the dozen "You had to bring grayson into this didn't you?" he said with a chuckle"GAME" yelled master hand when the last primid fell "We practice this for what part of the competition again?" asked john after we left" survival primids may be weak but there's stregnth in numbers always will be."I said bluntly "Tournaments next week bro lets get ready to kick ass." said john encouragingly"u-friggin-ra bro." YAY IM BACK! REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10

I HAVE FIXED A MIX-UP THAT OCCURED LAST CHAPTER THAT CHAP WAS FOR MY S.E FIC I GAVE UP ON "living against the dead" AS WELL,ONTO THE STORY: The people I was going to fight were:lexi,wolf,allonon,meta knight, and snake for the brawling portion of the tournament,"The first match up is tomorrow,man I'm nervous." I told zelda as we walked to the archery range "Well at least you don't have to fight the giant ape,stupid congas."she told me drawing her bow and aiming at the farthest target"Well you don't have to fight a druid with millitary training."I said "True."she said letting an arrow loose and hitting the target dead center "Let's just hope chuck norris doesn't come back to become one of us,we'd all die." I said remembering the day he came using a"badass portal" to get laughed "Also true." "Who do you think is the"mystery smasher"?" I asked "No clue probably crazy or master hand."she said "One things for sure, It's going to be a long day." I FIXED EVERYTHING UP SO REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11 Metal vs Lexi falcon!

NO COMMENT ONTO THE STORY: "Hey,I've heard that the match is stamina,well this'll be a b***h " I said to lexi on the way to the fight "Why'd they put me to fight all my friends it's major bull." "How'd you become friends with allonon,the guy hardly ever talks." she asked "When you destroy a giant nuclearly armed walking tank,you become friends for life."I said"And the pedo?" she continued "Snake's like the dad I never had,even if he killed for a living,and he aint a pedo."I said "Suuuure."she said "So how's zelda?" "First off,she's fine,Second off,how the heck did you find out anyway?" I said skepticly "I have my ways." she said with a smirk. When we got to the arena we were on my least favorite stage "DAMMIT!,why is it always here!" I yelled/said dodging lava being sprayed at us "Looks like they did this in my favor." she said "Not really,I hate this stage 'cause I never get to use my power attacks." I said stabbing the ground where she was moments ago,"Not really I allways see you use the shotgun here." She said kicking me,I counteredat the last moment the force of her kick still doing damage when I threw her at the coming waterfall(or is it lavafall?) of lava 'Damn she got the heart container' I thought after she started going on the offensive,'YES the smashball she hasn't noticed it yet'I jumped over her and blasted the ball into oblivion "CANINE FURY!" I yelled all I heard was "holy sh*t on a stick." before I went berserk."Nice one metal." said lexi after it was over"Did you have to use the revolver?" "Hey, M.H made me do that for stamina matches." I defended "and he said he'd send crazy after me if I didn't" "Seriously?" she said"Yep." YAY WE FINALLY GOT TO THE TOURNAMENT NEXT MATCH:OOKAMI VS ALLONON REVIEW AND CHUCK NORRIS WILL KILL CRAZY 


	12. Chapter 12

Ookami v.s Allonon

"Man, why is it always here?!" said Allonon groaning as we were teleported to Shadow Moses "That's, at first,hearing you talk annoyed you barely show any emotion." I said "That's true." He said "Let's just get this over with I'm tired and I want to go back to my dorm." 'this isn't going to be easy,druid fire melts my arm, I need to make a plan.' I thought bareley avoiding the attack mentioned "EAT LEAD!" I yelled firing multiple shots at him. "Nice try, still using the bull I see." He said "Oh my, geez man stop with the friggin fire!" I practically yelled at him."Never give away your weakness kid." He taunted sending more fire at me. "DON'T CALL ME KID!" I yelled enraged fury boiling inside me "OH CRUD!" he yelled seeing hell's fire in my eyes."NATURAL CANINE FURY!" Crazy hand exclaimed in the observatory "WHAT!" yelled master hand "I thought he could control it!" **'not necessarily, when I'm under stress my body has a mind of it's own I'm not controlling it what you see now is an animal enraged pass the point of insanity I'm going to try and regain control before it kills him.'** I said mentally of course.

-30 minutes later-

" .Hell, happened?" I asked feeling like I got hit with a steamroller "I knocked you out before you could go on a rampage, wasted half my anesthetic rounds as well." Said snake with a chuckle "Mk.22 or mosin nagant?" I asked "Mosin Nagant no way in hell I'm going close range on that thing." He replied "Did anyone get hurt?" I asked "No but Allonon threw himself out of the ring when your blade turned into a guillotine sword blade." He said "Your busting my balls aren't you." "Yep."we joked


	13. poll

Hey everyone, I've decided to do a poll for the mystery smashe's identity It will either be: the crimson comedian,deadpool, the only carmine that didn't die, clayton carmine(GOW3), the man with a plan, hannibal smith(A-team) pm me your votes poll ends this wednessday


	14. Chapter 14

Poll results

Deadpool:2

Carmine:0

Hannibal:0

I'm starting up my ghost rider/bleach crossover please check it out.

On another note thanks for voting, also I am in need of a beta reader pm me if you want the job


	15. Chapter 15

Don't f*ck with me right now or deadpool will get you in your sleep, that means no flames you got me! "We welcome a great mercenary into our midst today, a man that is seemingly indestructible fueled by cancer, and ridiculously humorous, I welcome DEADPOOL!" Yelled MH as the doors in front of us opened to reveal my old friend ," Long time no see ,Fang face." Deadpool told me smirking behind his mask "Same to you Wade, you still owe me you know that." I said reminding him of the bet we made a few months prior to me being sent here. "Who am I fighting?" He asked changing the subject, "Me, Falcon, Zelda, and Link." I said trying to calm him down. "What about the old geezer?" He asked " Snake's in the infirmary, hit him pretty hard with the bull." I said "Damn, I wanted a rematch after last time, that was humiliating." He said actually having soberness in his voice for one."Yeah it was good thing you regenerate though, he skewered you." I said. "Well anyways I'm off to the arena!" He yelled walking away "three,two,one." I said he came back,"which way is the arena?" He asked "Dude we have a couple days before the tournaments back up the last battle nearly destroyed the stage, would have if MH hadn't intervened, stupid leftenant switched his final smash to calling in a nuke, crazy bastard." I said chuckling, " I'm headed to the graveyard benjamin deserves my respects." I said soberly remembering the greusome death of my comrade. As I walked to the graveyard to pay my respects to the fallen gear and old friend I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched, I stood in front of the grave remembering that one fatefull fiasco that landed me on Sera via teleporter "Stupid riftworm." I heard from behind me I turned to see the brother of my fallen friend "Clayton, Carmine?" I asked " Yeah real deal, no more war on Sera, Metal." He said "My respects to Ben he was a good man even for a rook, the guy took down more locust than I could count." I said "We killed that thing from the inside and made it out,wish I could say the same for him." I said sadness and grief overcoming my voice "You and me both." He said "I need to head back see ya soon Carmine." I said as I walked back to the mansion 'He needs to be alone I know how it feels to lose a brother.' I thought I'M NOT PUTTING CARMINE INTO THE BRAWL JUST DEAPOOL NO ONE ELSE! REVIEW! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry guys I've been sick for a while hopefully this will make up for it it will be longer than usual so please review.**

**-Ookami's POV-**

I walked outside after hearing dreadful news, Tabuu was reforming and making his army stronger and calling in enemies from different universes. 'This is going to get crazy.' I thought 'I have a feeling this is going involve a lot of old enemies and new ones.' '_you got that right my friend.'_ Said Jace as Janet walked outside '_hey guys' _ I thought "I need to think I'm going for a walk see ya." I said as I walked towards the fields that covered the area around the mansion.

"You look like you need some help, young man." Said a voice behind me, "What's it to you other than survival." I said turning to see the old man with a cane walking towards me "Oh, I will survive. How about you? Are you sure you can handle this, an army of millions, old enemies, and your own brother." The man said "Bi-Han is dead. And so is tundra." I said doubtingly "Who are you." , "Me I'm an aficionado, an officer, and I can help you, I can give you power to save your friends and the one you love." The man said as he pulled out a contract. "What will you gain from this?" I asked "The souls of those that die in the battles, and yours." He said handing me the contract, 'I've killed enough to have the Ghost Rider after me, but I did it for the right reason, I didn't do it for greed.' I thought as I looked at the paper "You'll keep my friends safe? Zelda too? " I asked "Yes." I flinched as I cut my finger on the edge of the paper and a drop of blood landed on the _sign here_ Line, "That'll do just fine, Oh one more thing, Make sure you kill Blackheart." The man I soon found out to be Mephistopholese, the second devil, said .

-10 days later.-

"We're heading out, apparently a suspicious groups been sighted near town, armed soliders and some crazy chick saying that she's a succubus." Said snake as he strapped a submachine gun to his back and tossing me my shotgun " please tell me it's not who I think it is." I muttered. "If it's got you troubled I hope it's not them too." Said lexi behind me.

"Is there any reason why we're leaving at 10 o'clock at night?" asked starr as she checked the charge on her blaster, "It's called stealth starr, the darkness will cover us until we get close enough to attack." I explained "Well if it isn't my father's bounty hunter." Said a voice in front of us "What the hell?" I said as the rest of the group jumped, floated, or rolled backwards, myself unslinging my shotgun "My days as a bounty hunter are over learned my lesson when tundra died." I said "for the Lin Kue's bloodline is with me alone." "Are you sure about that little brother?" asked a echoing voice "Sub-Zero?" I asked shocked "Yes wolf it is I but I am not Sub-Zero anymore, I am Noob Saibot." My brother assumed dead for ten years said. "Oh, God." I said staggering backwards "Your soul will join Tundra's soon Greywolf." Bi-Han said "I stopped using that name years ago brother." I said getting into a fighting stance. "More stealthful than the night." Said Noob "More deadly than the dawn." I completed.

**This will be a crossover with multiple universes but it will stay in the super smash brothers category try and guess who I'm bringing in and REVIEW!**


End file.
